Under The Table
by Snow Flake Falling From Sky
Summary: It's Thanksgiving this year 'round and Ulquiorra invites his girlfriend, Orihime, to his house for dinner. Little did he know his sweet and innocent girlfriend would turn into a vixen after he's had his fun.. Rated M for a reason people!


Hiiii people. So, I understand that I've been gone for some time and I'm like.. super sorry about that. I haven't had any time to actually sit down with a notebook and pen to write down any of my thoughts and it kind of sucks. :( In any case! This is a two day late Thanksgiving shot for all of you. :)

Now wait just a damn minute.. _A one shot by Snow Flake Falling From Sky that isn't a smut_?

No, just kidding. It is. And it's Ulquihime.. ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form. **

**Summary: It's Thanksgiving this year 'round and Ulquiorra invites his girlfriend, Orihime, to his house for dinner. Little did he know his sweet and innocent girlfriend would turn into a vixen after he's had his fun..**

**Warnings: A lot of Dirty Talking from a Kinky Ulqui-kun, oooh guuurl.. And some sexual situations. **

**Song: I know I usually have songs for my stories, but not this one. :3**

Enjoy! (:

* * *

Taking a glance through the living room, Ulquiorra admired his family and friends. Sösuke Aizen, his father, was standing along side Momo Hinamori, his mother. They weren't his birth parents, but they had taken him in when he was left on their front porch on a cold winter day as a baby. Gin Ichimaru, a very close friend who Ulquiorra has grown to enjoy the company of, has accompanied his girlfriend, Rangiku Matsumoto, his girlfriend's best friend. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure if he would call all of the people here his "friends." Acquaintances, surely. Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida and Yasutora Sato, better known as Chad. Yes, they were all very close friends of his girlfriend, and he had grown accustomed to them.

Wanting to relieve himself from the crowd of relatives and friends, Ulquiorra began to make his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Just minutes before, he had heard the water from the showering going, which he presumed was his girlfriend getting ready for dinner. Having already mentioned everyone downstairs, Ulquiorra's girlfriend is none other than Orihime Inoue. She is a short girl, approximately 5'2", with a huge personality. Sweet and innocent. Dark brown eyes that Ulquiorra still sees himself being mesmerized by, even after being together for so long. Long, beautiful orange hair with bangs that are held up by two blue pins. Orihime is only 17 years old, four years younger than Ulquiorra, and they have been together for two years. That is after he had gotten Orihime out of her "I only love Kurosaki-kun!" phase. Along with her pretty small body, she has two, quite large, voluptuous breasts.

And a little secret that only Ulquiorra knows, she's a total _freak_ in bed.

Indeed. Cute, sweet, innocent. Everyone sees Orihime as that much. Only Ulquiorra is able to see the naughty side of this girl. As he opened the door to enter his room, he was greeted by a surprised squeal from his girlfriend.

"It's only me, you don't have to scream," Ulquiorra told her.

She was standing over his bed. Her body slightly turned, legs squeezed together while her hands covered her most private parts. Her hair was wrapped in a blue towel and her face was hidden.

"You can knock you know!" She exclaimed.

"And if I do recall, this is _my _room. I have no need to knock. In any case, there's no need to cover up your body. I have seen every bit of you." He said, smirking.

She merely rolled her eyes and fully turned her body from him. She reached up and removed the towel that held up her orange locks. She was so distracted by combing her hair out with her fingers that she didn't even realize that her sneaky boyfriend was slowly approaching her. With a firm grip, he grabbed her hips and pulled her naked body into his clothed one. After jumping slightly, she frowned. She placed her hands on top of his and tried pushing them away.

"Get off of me, Ulquiorra! There are people downstairs waiting for us to get down there!" She said.

He wrapped his arms around her and gently grabbed her left breast, his thumb and index finger began to play with her nipple, which he assumed was hard from the coldness on her naked body. Ulquiorra placed a kissed on the side of her shoulder, then to her collar bone, her neck and finally reached her ear. His breath was warm that sent a chill down Orihime's spine. Nibbling softly on her lobe, he whispered,

_You know, you look very sexy standing right here by my bed. I'm pretty tempted to just grab your little body, ravish you right here, with all those people down stairs._

Orihime's eyes widened. The dirty talk always got to her. She shook her head and still tried to push Ulquiorra away from her. He continued,

_Do you think the guests would like to hear your screams? You do get pretty loud when I get to have my way with you. _

He moved his free hand between her legs, parting them enough so he could play with her sensitive nub. Her back arched slightly at his touch, her round bottom grinding into Ulquiorra's crouch. She had a firm grip on her bottom lip with her teeth, she couldn't make any noise with so many people in the house. Orihime could feel the wetness between her legs as Ulquiorra continued to massage her breasts and rub her clit in slow, circular motions. Again he whispered,

_Do you like how I make you feel, sweetie? I bet you're already dripping wet from just my touch. _He swiped two fingers between her nether lips, her juices not taking much to coat his fingers. He brought his hand to his face, licking her juices from his fingers. _You taste so good, babe. _He said against her ear before bringing his fingers to her lips. _Taste yourself for me. _Orihime slightly parted her lips, enough so he could slip the tip of his finger into her mouth, and she sucked her juices from his finger. On several different occasions he made her do this, and it honestly turned her on even more.

She was surprised when she felt Ulquiorra turn her around and push her to the bed, climbing on top of her. He had that look in his eyes, a look that she saw often. A look that said, "I'm going to fuck the shit out of you." He wouldn't though, would he? Everyone downstairs was starving and waiting for them to return so they could begin their feast. Ulquiorra placed a hand next to Orihime's head and placed a rough, yet passionate, kiss on her lips. She grabbed onto his button up and tried to pull him down for another kiss, but he grabbed her wrists with one hand and placed them above her head.

Ulquiorra leaned down and placed a kiss on his girlfriend's neck. One, then two and three, before he began to suck on that one spot. He placed his free arm around her, pulled her into him and pressed his lower half into hers. It was unexpected and she let out a quiet moan. After a couple of minutes of focus on the one spot on her neck, Ulquiorra pulled away, revealing a new hickey which would go great with the V-neck dress she planned on wearing for dinner. She would scold him for that one later, he wasn't quite finished with her yet. He leaned over to her ear and continued his dirty talk from earlier.

_How do you feel when I press into you like? _He pushed his lowered half into hers yet again, earning yet another moan. _I bet you want me at this very moment, right? You want me inside of you. _Agonizingly slowly did he push against her again, this time making her try her best to push back against him in her position. _Every single hard inch so deep inside of you. Making you moan, making you scream, making you beg for me even more. Making your little toes curl, your nails dig into my back and your legs quiver. Your body would be shaking and you'd be in pure ecstasy. _

He released her body, and spread her legs again. He let go of her wrists and she went straight for his hand, not to get them away from her this time. She grabbed his hand and placed it between her legs, her small opening just aching to be touched by him again. He looked over for a second and saw how her eyes pleaded with him for sweet release. Ulquiorra placed two fingers on her opening and began to rub her there, up and down, purposely not entering her. He leaned again to her ear,

_Do you want me to make you cum, sweetie? _He could feel her urgent nod. _Do you want me to give your body that release that it's begging for? _Again she nodded. He removed his fingers again and she whined. She sucked her juices from his fingers again before returning them to her opening. He turned his head and looked down at her glazed eyes. He gave her an open mouth kiss which she returned immediately. She could taste herself on his lips, on his tongue. She moaned into his mouth when she felt him thrust two fingers into her and he wasted no time in working her to that release that she craves. He was curling his fingers into her tight walls, and she was being drove insane with pleasure. He removed his lips from hers, which she immediately slapped a hand across her mouth so her moans weren't heard. One last time, he whispered into her ear,

_You taste so good. I bet you loved your taste on my mouth, didn't you? Don't hide those sexy little moans from me.. _He moved her hand from her mouth, and she immediately used her other hand to cover it up. _If you wanted me to, I'd say screw the dinner, and I'd stay up here and eat you throughout the entire night. Would you like that, baby? _She moaned her approval and began to move her hips, humping his fingers. Her body began to shake slightly, and he could tell she was very close to her release. _Are you close to cumming? I want to taste your sweet juices on my tongue, Hime. _She was undeniably close, her hips moving on their own. Her toes began to curl, her free arm wrapped around Ulquiorra and her nails began to dig into his back.

_Cum for me, beautiful._

And she was going to. _Was. _Just like that, her world came crashing down when Ulquiorra removed his fingers from her and pulled away from her. She was breathing heavy but she was mostly pissed off that he had just got her so worked up, only to stop her from her sweet release. Orihime looked at her boyfriend in disbelief, but he just gave her a smirk before licking her juices off his fingers and standing up.

"Clean up and get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs. We'll be starting dinner soon." He said, before turning and exiting the room, his smirk never leaving.

Orihime was still in shock, and when she could finally register what had happened, she squealed with anger. Ulquiorra was going to pay for that, yes.. _He was going to pay._

* * *

Downstairs, Ulquiorra returned to the group of people in the living room. They hadn't been talking like they were when he left them. Instead they were sitting around the couch, watching some television program. His father was the first to realize he returned.

"Ah, there you are. Is Orihime coming down soon?" Aizen asked.

"She is freshening up and changing her clothes. She should be down very soon." Ulquiorra answered.

Aizen nodded and waved a hand a hand next to the open spot next to him. Ulquiorra took a seat beside his father and soon was questioned by the little black-haired girl, Rukia.

"What were you doing with Orihime that she needs to freshen up again?" She asked playfully.

"Do not misunderstand, we were simply having small talk and I left her to get ready for dinner." He responded nonchalantly.

Rukia smiled and shook her head in disbelief. Soon, everyone began discussing the year and they all seemed quite distracted. Nobody paid any mind to the movie and surely nobody realized that Orihime had made her way into the kitchen, alone..

* * *

Everyone had sat in their respectful seats. Aizen and Momo both on the ends. Gin, Rangiku, and Ulquiorra sat on one side, with an empty seat for Orihime. On the other side, Rukia, Ichigo, Uryuu and Chad sat together. Orihime had not come down yet, and everyone was getting quite impatient. The table was decorated with a long table cloth so nobody was able to see under the table, and the table was rather large so there was a nice amount of space between everyone. On the table, everything you would imagine at a Thanksgiving feast was present. Turkey, macaroni and cheese, stuffing, ham, mashed potatoes, vegetables, pumpkins, candied yams, you name it!

Everyone began passing the food around, and Ulquiorra made his own plate as well as Orihime's. He always knew about her weird tastes in foods, so he had a small dish of red bean paste for her, if she wanted to experiment any new inventions with food. It had been about 10 minutes since they started dinner, and Ulquiorra called Orihime on his cell phone. It went straight to voicemail, and the girl was smart to have it on silent. Several seconds later, he received a text that said,

_Having bad cramps. I'll be down soon!_

Quickly letting everyone know of her condition, they began to eat their dinner. It was his mother's idea to go around the table and ask everyone what they were grateful for. It was going to be a long dinner, but Ulquiorra didn't seem to mind as much. He really just wanted to finish off what he had started with his girlfriend earlier. His eyes widened when he felt a small hand on his crouch. His chewing slowed and he was almost positive who it was under the table. Taking a quick glance through the seats, everyone was all there, of course besides Orihime, who said she had been in the bathroom. A smirk appeared on his face, but just to be sure, he _accidentally _dropped his fork. Which he quickly reached down under the table to retrieve. He was greeted by his girlfriend's soft eyes, yet evil smirk. Ulquiorra thought this was a treat, but surely he had never been given a blowjob by someone under the table, and surrounded by a group of people.

He sat back up in his seat and scooted his chair in a little, just to make sure that nobody would have any curious eyes about what was going on under the table. Orihime continued her previous actions and rubbed her boyfriend through his jeans. She began to unzip his jeans after unbuttoning them and reached inside. Either he was expecting this or he was expecting sex after dinner since he had no boxers on. She pulled out his limp, but not for long, member. Wrapping her hand around it, she began to slowly work it, up and down. It probably wasn't that comfortable for him, so she reached underneath her dress, where no panties were to be found, and rubbed her fingers along her opening. She was still pretty wet from Ulquiorra's actions from earlier.

With her juices on her fingers, she reached up again, grabbing her boyfriend's member and used her own wetness as lubrication. Above the table, Ulquiorra held his stoic posture and continued to listen to everything his mother was thankful for. He blinked his eyes a couple times when he felt Orihime's small, wet tongue lick the tip of his manhood. Her tongue trailed from the tip, down to the underside, down until she could no longer go any further because of his pants. Fully using her tongue, she trailed back from the bottom, all the way to the tip and wrapped her lips around the head, sucked gently one time, and licked back down again. She tried to pull his jeans down just a little, to which Ulquiorra sat up some in order for her to do that.

Orihime now had full access to all of Ulquiorra. She returned to her former actions and placed her lips around the tip of his member, one hand wrapped around his length, and the other now moving to cup his balls. That made him bite his tongue. The feeling of being pleasured in three ways at the same time was almost too much for him that even his calm and stoic self was about to release a grunt. Her juices were started to dry up by this point, and so she decided it was time to stop teasing her boyfriend. Her lips once wrapped around her lips were retracted and she placed a gentle kiss on the side of his member. He wasn't fully hard, and she needed him to be. She wrapped her tongue around his rather large member as much as she could, licking up and down. She could feel him becoming harder by the second. Gently squeezing the base of his member, gently squeezing his balls that are still cupped in her hand, she could see him slouch a little in his seat.

His mother than stopped saying what she is thankful for, now concerned why her son, who never slouches, is now slouching.

"Are you okay, honey?" Momo asked.

Ulquiorra dared to nod his head, but he never gave no word answers. He was now fully hard, his girlfriend now engulfing the head of his member into her mouth. God, he could just imagine looking at her right now. Her tiny, little mouth trying to fit something so large, just to make him feel good. Her actions were making it rather difficult for him to talk though, he eyed his mom and gave her a gentle smile like he usually does,

"I'm," he paused. Orihime was taking more of him so eagerly into her mouth. His breathing was becoming so heavy, how badly he wanted to have eye contact with his sneaky girlfriend while she pleased him in such a way, "..quite fine, mother." He finally finished.

"Well, I think I've talked enough, would you like to take the time to tell us why you're thankful, sweetheart?" She asked with a smile.

He would never show it, but he was in much disbelief at this moment. Searching quickly for the words to say, Orihime squeezed the base of his member once again, now earning a quiet moan from her boyfriend. That caused some eyes to turn his way and he eyed them all, "I, uh," _Fuck. _He whispered under his breath. "Do you mind going counter clockwise in who shares what they're thankful for?"

His mother smiled at him before nodding her head. She turned her eyes to Chad and he began to share with the table of what he was so thankful for. Ulquiorra sighed in relief and then began to bite his tongue. Orihime pulled up from Ulquiorra's member, taking in a gulp of air. She kissed the tip of his length again before slowly starting to jerk him off. He was completely rock hard. She leaned down and took one of his balls into her mouth, sucking gently, rubbing it with her tongue.

_FUCK._

Ulquiorra thought. He bit so roughly on his tongue, he was surprised he didn't taste any of the metallic flavored blood. Orihime knew how much he loved when she did. Then she repeated it, except with the other. She took his other ball into her mouth and gently sucked. Ulquiorra had to close his eyes for this one. He didn't know how he was keeping so calm. He did place one hand under the table, he made sure nobody had followed his arm and grabbed the back of Orihime's head. He did his best to guide her back to the tip of her member and she eagerly took him in. He didn't know how much longer he had until he would cum, but he hoped he'd be able to hold in all of his moans. Ulquiorra didn't even realize that the line had gotten to Rangiku, sitting right next to him.

His fingers entangled in his girlfriend's orange locks, he so desperately wanted to cum. She was absolutely surprising him at this point. Any other time, she was only ever able to take half of his engorging member in her mouth. She was currently deep throating a good portion and he was loving every second. He pushed against her head, urging her to take more of him. He wanted to feel her tongue on his member as her throat was so far down on him at this point. If only she could read minds.. And, as if she could, he received his wish. Orihime pushed her tongue out and licked the underside of his member.

_Holy shit..._

Ulquiorra was right there. He was on the verge of cumming. His eyes widened as he felt Orihime literally fucking her throat against him. He could tell how hard she was trying not to make any gagging noises, but she was doing a fantastic job. He shut his eyes, so close, _so..fucking..close. _Then he heard a voice calling him.

"Sweetheart? Are you ready to share what you're thankful for?" His mother said.

He shot a glance to her, his breathing so very heavy. "I.." He could hardly talk. "..thankful.. for.." _Oh my god, so close. _He thought. "..you..Father..taking me in.." This made his mother smile.

"Ah, but.. Are you sure you're alright? You're not talking in full sentences," She reached over and placed the back of her hand to her son's forehead. "You don't have a fever.."

As Orihime moved back up for another gulp of air, she moved back down immediately. She was going to make this man cum, _hard. _She did everything in her power to fully take her boyfriend's member until her lips met his base. As she went down, she made sure she sucked gently. As she went down, she made sure to remove her hand, and she placed both of her hands now on his legs. _Almost..almost..almost, baby. _Ulquiorra was thinking.

"..and..everyone here," He still found it so hard to speak. "..My beautiful g-girl.." He cut off. Orihime had the tip of his member in the back of her throat, and that was his limit. He held her head there, _Going to cum.., _he couldn't hold back the moan and grunt this time. As he released his seed down his girlfriend's throat, he could just imagine how much she gagged and he could feel her pushing back against his head. His hair fell in front of his face, his breathing was so heavy, "_Fucking..." _he said. His panting was subsiding as he came down from the high heavens. He let go of Orihime's head and she fell back, hitting the persons feet who was behind her.

_Uh oh..._

Orihime thought. She was about to be discovered, and probably in _a lot _of trouble.

As everyone was staring at Ulquiorra in shock and wondering what the hell had just happened, a head peaked under the table. It was Uryuu. He stared at Orihime with wide eyes, his glasses almost falling off his face. She had tears in her eyes from being unable to have air for so long and she could see some of the remainder of Ulquiorra's cum on the corner of her mouth. Uryuu looked up from under the table, a blush on his face, everyone turning their gazes to him.

"What is it, Ishida?" Ichigo said. "You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

Quietly, reluctantly, Orihime made her way from under the table, after wiping the tears and the cum from her mouth. She was greeted by 9 faces. She sat in her chair beside Ulquiorra and let out a shy giggle. Orihime turned to her boyfriend who was currently giving her a hard glare.

"I hope what I'm thinking didn't just happen.." Aizen said.

Orihime blushed immediately and gave everyone a weak smile.

"I, uh.. didn't think I'd be found out?" She said, rubbing the back of her head.

For a couple minutes, the table was quiet until Rangiku Matsumoto let out a high pitched laugh. She reached over and patted Orihime on the shoulder.

"Good one, Orihime!" She shouted, her laughing never subsiding. She then turned to her boyfriend. "Hey! When are me and you ever going to do anything so thrilling as that, huh?" She asked, giving him a wink and continued laughing.

Gin merely shook his head but everyone knew he was thinking the exact same thing.

Orihime let out another forced laugh and a smile, "Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" She said.

* * *

**And there you have it everyone. :) I hope you guys enjoyed it. And since I know somebody's going to be that one guy and point out, "Oh, why is Orihime underage and doing this type of stuff with 21 year old, Ulqui?!" **

**Fuck you. It's my story. What I say goes. GOT IT? ;D**

**But seriously, I do hope you guys enjoyed it. Again, I'm very sorry that I've been MIA. I actually came back to a few PMs and I was just.. Oh what the hell.. Let me write something for Thanksgiving for everyone who has been so patient to read a story from me again. **

**Again, I am sorry I have been MIA. I hope this little one shot makes up for it. :)**

**Remember, your flames are going to be used to burn your fucking house down. =)**

**-Cat(:**


End file.
